The Body Snatchers
by Bigtimebooks
Summary: This is a Switch the grimm bodiesChallange story so yeah. What happens when everyoe is changing, switching places. Pucks a girl, Sabrina's a boy, Daphne's a dog. Red and Charming switch,Elvis a a boy. One shot, much more interesting inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I am gonna take a shot at my first challenge, the Switch the Grimm bodies challenge so um enjoy!**

**Chapter one**

"Leblings! Time for breakfast." cried Relda.

Everyone started running down stairs except for Sabrina who was sadly trampled.

"MANIACS!" She cried getting up dusting off her shirt and walking down the stairs in to her chair. Everyone was already gobbling down purples pancakes with black syrup.

Sabrina wrinkled her nose, "Un, I might just pass on this one." She said sliding out of her chair.

"So I guess you do not want the brownies I bought do you?" asked Jake.

She stopped dead in her tracks, "Brownies?" her eye brow raised.

"Yep, brownies." He stated.

"I think I may just have the one, or five!" she howled.

"HOLD IT DOG!" Puck yelled.

"What puss face?" she asked.

"There is one for everyone and two for me," he slid into the argument they were having.

"Actually Liebling that extra is for Elvis." Relda said.

Daphne finally swallowed all the pancakes and said, "You bought one for the dog?"

Elvis looked hurt.

Relda gasped, "Daphne! Elvis is just as much a part of the family as Puck!"

"You're comparing moi to a dog?" Puck raised an eye brow.

"I'm just saying he is apart of the family Libeling you aren't a dog." Relda put in quickly.

"You know what? Why dont we just get them over with now so there is a fight!" Jake said.

Everyone agreed and took a brownie and ate it.

"Hmmm I feel weird…" Red said.

Everyone nodded… but they went here separate ways and they ended all in their rooms...

Sabrina coursed down the hall and into Puck they both felt an electric shock.

"Ow!" Puck groaned.

Sabrina didn't say anything. but felt a little taller for some reason.

"Just watch where you go next time ugly…" Hey that wasn't her usual come back, whatever.

When she was down the stairs she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." She said her voice seemed a lot deeper…

"Puck we don't have anymore brow-" Relda was cut off.

"Granny what are you talking about I am not Puck I'm…" she felt like she was slapped in the face, "Sage."

"What in earth are you… AAAHHH!" Relda screamed looking at Sage/Puck/Sabrina.

"What?" Sage screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Relda screamed at the top of her lungs. She was looking at a young man with straight jet black hair, eyes so blue it was a new color, tanned skin, and chiseled features.

"Granny what are you talking about I am Sab-Sage…" the young man said.

"Relda what is-!" Mr. Canis bumped into Relda and suddenly Relda turned into an older man as Mr. Canis turned into a Smaller lady.

"Granny what's wrong?" Sage asked.

"Who?" the smaller woman asked.

"Granny…" asked Sage.

"Dear me sir but my name is Miss Elena," the small woman with reddish grey hair, a small heart shapped face with a small and inviting smile, a button nose, and frail old body.

"Mr Canis?" Sage asked.

"I'm sorry but my name Is Grandpa Rex," an old man with blondish grey hair, oval face with another warm smile, six ft four I must say answered.

"PUCK!" Sage cried.

A girl with long strawberry blonde hair with bangs and a pony tail, pale skin, striking green eyes, curved feature, a black tank top with lace on the low neckline, and a faded jean mini thigh skirt, and high top black converse ran down the stair.

"What the heck are you talking about?" he femine vice said, "Don't you remember my name is Patricia!"

"DAPHNE!" Sage cried.

Foot steps were heard running down the steps as she tripped over Elvis and morphed into a female dog, Elvis turned into a 12 year old boy with brown curly hair, opal eyes, freckles, tall frame, blue tee-shirt, and jeans.

"What the… "Patricia said.

"Red!" Sabrina cried.

Foot steps were heard again and their red was standing at the end of the stair case.

"What the…." Her french accent sinking in.

"Red what's going on?" Sage and Patricia questioned.

Red stared at The boy.

"My name is David," He said sticking out his hand for a shake.

"H-hi," she said shaking her hand.

"RED!" Sage and Patricia screamed in unison.

"WHAT! CAN I EVER GET ANY PEACE!" and she muttered a bunch of french words that didn't sound good.

"What's happening?" Sage asked.

"I don't know ask Jake," Red ended. (if it's the right way to say it.)

More foot steps, "Someone say my name?" Jake said but stopped in his tracks., "Uh-oh…"

The door bell rang, "Come in!" Miss Elena called.

Prince Charming and Briar rose walked in.

"Hi Briar, Charming." Jake said.

"Odd seeing you two together…" David said.

"Who are you people?" Charming asked.

"We don't know…" Red said.

"Interesting…." Briar said walking in accidentally bumping into Jake on her way, Jake morphed into a girl and Briar morphed into a boy.

"What the!" Charming exclaimed in shock he stepped back a few times and bumped into Red….

Charming morphed into a 12 year old girl and Red Morphed into an older woman.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" the female dog screamed.

Everyone was silent.

"Everyone say their actual name, and then we will all sit at the table and discuss this problem reasonably, I'm Daphne."

Patricia thought hard, "I'M PUCK THE TRICKSTER KING AND I WILL NOT STAY IN A GIRLS BODY!"

Sage laughed, "I'm…. no! I-I'm Sabrina…"

Patricia fell to the floor making a weird sound, "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

David, "I believe I'm the dog Elvis."

A tall blonde woman said, "I'm Jake."

A Younger man exclaimed, " I'm Briar…."

An elderly woman, "I think I'm Mr. Canis…."

"I'm Relda," said an old man.

A handsome young boy, "Charming."

A beautiful woman with red hair, "I'm Red."

"What happened?" Everyone said daftat the same time.

**A/N Yay I finished it! I'm so happy this is my first challenge and its just really exciting! So what did you think of it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you like banana cream pie? REVIEW AN I WILL BE SO HAPPY! Feel free to add to favorites add me to favorite authors read some of my other stories exclude the PJO one which is on hold for editing…. So um yeah and feel free to tell your friends about this and um… you know spread the word around, that's all good stuff... so um... yeah.**

**~BTB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Number one I am so happy that all of you reviewed! Second I am finally going to spell check a chapter, YAY! Third I don't think this will be a very long story, I think it'll stay short and cute. Forth I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update because I'm cought up in school and stuff. Fifth I'm going to work on all my stories today so if you read any of my others stories such as: It all started when, America's got Freaks!, or The Body Snatchers all of them will probebly be updated this weekend so just hang in there! Hands everyone a rope to hang on to Here we go…**

**Chapter two**

Everyone was sitting at the table.

"Okay so we all agree that we have no idea what is going on, yes?" asked Patricia.

Sage banged his hands on the table standing up with his chair flying backwards, "THAT GETS US NO WHERE!"

"Sit down Liebling," said Grandpa Rex calmly.

"Well.. what about the brownies!" Daphne the dog stated, "Everyone felt weird after eating them."

Everyone looked at one another and then all heads turned to the blonde woman we discovered was Jake/Jennifer glaring daggers at her.

Her eyes widened, "I could have picked up the wrong brownies.. hehe…" she slowly got up and ran up the stairs into mirrors room locking the door.

The angry mob ran up the stairs after him/her screaming they reached the door banging and screaming.

"Everyone shut up!" Sage yelled.

Everyone was silenced.

"Killing her wont make a difference, but maybe she can find a magic thingy and fix this." Sage pointed out.

"Mmhm." They heard a feminine voice agree from the other side of the door.

"Well.. can you fix us?" a woman I believed to be Red said.

"NO!" screamed David.

Everyone looked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" another young boy which was to be believed Briar.

"I'm sick and tired of being a dog! I do not get treated equally, I never eat what I want to eat! I will never be able to be in a relationship with someone, you all take being human for granted and I will not let you take it away from me!" David screamed running in the bathroom locking the door.

"Well then… Hey Jennifer, you come up with a way to fix this yet?" Patricia yelled at the door.

"I'm looking!" Jennifer called back, "I think we should go back to the bakery…"

"Alright everyone lets get our booty's to the bakery!" Charming called out.

Everyone is in the car waiting for Jennifer to find a spell to reverse the transformation of them all.

"I've got it!" Jennifer cried out holding the book up in defeat.

"Well, what do we have to do!" Sage yelled.

"WE have to eat and cook a small kitten… then take a bath in a special potion we have to make our selves…" Jennifer trailed off.

"WE ARE NOT KILLING A SMALL KITTEN!" Yelled Daphne is raw horror.

Jennifer kept reading nervously afraid that Daphne the dog would kill her, "Um I see something else, if a kitten is not available… a small puppy is a fine replacement… well that isn't any better," Jennifer frowned and kept reading anxiously.

"WHAT ELSE IS THERE? WE AREN'T KILLING AND ANIMALS PEOPLE!" Daphne screamed at the top of her lungs which was pretty loud for a dog.

"Okay, okay, okay just relax will ya'? They said a baby penguin works just as well!" Jennifer tried to reason with the small girl trapped in a dogs body.

"Keep searching captain-kill-them-all! We aren't going to kill any cute animals!" Daphne screamed crystal clear.

"Okay… is anyone up to donate some blood?" Jennifer looked at Briar Roses boy body.

"Why me? What's so special about my blood?" Briar exclaimed in horror.

"You are the only one here in this car that has been under a sleeping spell… and your blood would cure us and it would also make sure that this would never happen to us again…" Jennifer looked at Briar as if there wasn't any other way.

"We're at the bakery!" Miss. Elena declared.

Everyone pushed and shoved their way out of the tiny car and ran to the bakery which was almost empty due to cause close to closing time.

A bell rang as the Grimm family entered the room.

A plump man cruised to the cashier, "Ah! My best-a customer the-a one and only.. Jac-… who are-a you?" the guy said with a very heavy Italian accent.

"Luigi, it's still me Jake Grimm but those brownies that you gave us wasn't our order." Jennifer said worried.

"What-a are-a you talkin' about? I bake brownies I serve-a them to you, how-a 'dat not-a the way it work?" Luigi's heavy accent filling the air.

"Luigi I think you gave us he wrong brownies! We ate your brownies and a few of us bumped into one another and we either switched body's genders.. species.." Jennifer said looking at Daphne, "or personality."

Luigi looked shocked, then confused, then realization dawned on is face, "I know-a what happen here! I may have-a gotten da order wrong-a, you-a see for magical birthday parties I make special brownies as tricks for-a da kiddies! Surely you picked up the wrong brownies, but-a do not worry!- it-a only last's about eh.. say maybe a few hours! Eh… maybe two to-a three days…" Luigi said scratching his chin.

Everyone sighed in relief and they all took a seat in his shop. Everybody was talking and laughing enjoying themselves, telling one another how different it is being in another body. Sharing their wonders on if someone actually looked like them or if they where new people.

Then suddenly Jennifer spoke up, "Hey its been a few hours.. why don't we pass more time by having some fresh baked cookies… hey wait, if we weren't supposed to get those brownies… who was?" Jennifer spoke up.

"Oh, it was some boy named Mustardseed. He was-a gonna play-a trick on some of his-a friends. Oh and here are your cookies," Luigi said.

Then they heard the bell ring as someone walked in, Mustardseed wearing a huge smirk on his face.

"_YOU_!" They all whispered/yelled.

Mustardseed smiled wider, "Me."

Patricia stood up and walked infront of Mustardseed, "You little demon!"

"I'm guessing your Puck, you make such a handsome girl," he glanced at Sage, "Your such a pretty man Sabrina."

The entire family suddenly changed back to their original form and chased Mustardseed out of Luigi's shop screaming things such as: '_You little demon!' _or _'I'm going to rips you limb from limb!' _or _'Oh when I get my hands on you!'_

**The End.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed my little one-shot.. or two-shot would be the properway to say it! I'm so happy you guys likied this story and if you didn't understand the ending then I shall explain: Muistardseed pulled a prank on the Grimms and succeded. The spell was temporarey and all was solved in the end! Happily ever after.**

**Dedications: **_To my mother and father for screaming at me to get off the computer and claen my room. Also when they yelled at me to do my homework and threaten to take my phone away. I'd also like to thank my friends for supporting me and texting me so they inturrupted me while writing this story. I's like to thank my dog for ripping up my flip-flop and making me chase her to get it back. And I'd like to thank my cats for knocking down everything by the computer area.___

**To my reviewers, I will name my first five reviewers in order and make special induvidual notes to them all at the end!**

_**First five reviwers: **_**Son of Hades911, GirlUdon'tMessWith, booksonclouds, LaraD, **_**and **_**marshmellow73.**

**Message to all reviewers: **_**Thank you guys so much for supporting me and making me so happy by putting a smile on my face and reviewing!**_

**Message to Son of Hades911: **_Wow I cant thank you enough for being my first reviewer! That first review is always the most special, so I'm going to give you a virtual Pizza muffin. It's a pizza in the shape of a muffin and yes that is possible._

**Message to GirlUdon'tMessWith: **_You were my second reviewer, you couldn't beat Son of Hades911 to the first review but that's okay. But making the second review is also huge so your grand prize is a soap bar! Yay…_

**Message to booksonclouds: **_Wow you couldn't even make the second review… BUT THAT'S OK! That's totally fine, we get that you couldn't review fast enough. So we got you… a tooth brush! Woot! Woot! Yep party over where your at…_

**Message to LaraD: **_Wow for being my best friend you made it to th forth review, I feel really special knowing my best friend couldn't even make it as a second review… Yep and I cant wai tto go to the movies tomorrow with your little sister! But seriouslt you were the forth review… yikes. Anywho your reward is a fake penny! Yep that's epic!_

**Message to marshmellow73: **_Wow a fifth reviewer! Okay.. you couldn't make the thired review? Really? Okay well that's cool those fifth reviews are always important.. I guess, but besides you get a awesome prize! A pebble I found in my backyard! Yay! Don't you feel special!_

**And I'm really sorry guys but again I am a filthy liar I did not spell check this and for that I'm so sorry and I'm going to give you all really old lollipops! **

**Peace out girl scout,**

**BTB!**


End file.
